The invention relates to a mounting plate for the attachment of the supporting wall part of a furniture hinge to a piece of furniture, which is composed of a bottom part to be attached directly to the supporting wall and a top part which is mounted on said bottom part so as to be displaceable thereon parallel to the hinge pivot axis and so as to be able to be locked in place as desired.
A two-piece mounting plate that is adjustable in height is known (German "Offenlegungsschrift" No. 20, 43, 622), which serves for the adjustable fastening of hinge members, which are usually of the cantilevered type, to supporting walls, the bottom piece being affixable by fastening screws to the supporting wall of the cabinet and the upper piece being affixable on the bottom piece by at least one separate fastening screw. This has the undeniable advantage that the upper piece can be adjusted without loosening the bottom piece from the supporting wall, but it necessitates a relatively complex and sturdy construction of the mounting plate parts. In particular, the bottom piece must, for reasons of stability, be made of metal so that the thread of the tapped hole receiving the fastening screw of the upper piece will be able to be tightened sufficiently, despite the small available depth of the tapped hole, without the danger of stripping the threads. Furthermore, the adjustment of the upper piece of the mounting plate relative to the bottom piece is difficult, even if the fastening screw has been loosened, if the top piece has become stuck in its guides to the bottom piece.